gpabarsfandomcom-20200214-history
No Sleep Til Brooklyn
After finishing your last exam of the semester, stay awake until you leave campus for the holiday. You must complete the following tasks from the song "No Sleep Til Brooklyn" by the Beastie Boys in a party of 12 or less. No sleep 'til- Brooklyn (you cannot sleep throughout the completion of the tasks until you leave campus) Foot on the pedal never ever false metal (move a DropBike to a comical location of choice) Engine running hotter than a boiling kettle (make something that involves a kettle, tea, KD, etc) My job ain't a job it's a damn good time City to city I'm running my rhymes (run a lap of the Tindall track while playing No Sleep Til Brooklyn) On location touring round the nation Beastie Boys always on vacation (must be done after your final exam of the semester) Itchy trigger finger but a stable turntable (enter the music building or go to a club, your choice) I do what I do best because I'm illing and able (someone in the party must throw up and continue) Ain't no faking your money I'm taking Going coast to coast '''watching all the girlies shaking (go from Wally to West) While you're at the job working nine to five The Beastie Boys at the Garden''' cold kickin it live (get into the BioSci greenhouse) No Sleep Til Another plane another train Another bottle in the brain (drinking optional but encouraged) Another girl another fight (must have at least one girl in your party and a fight must occur) Another drive all night Our manager's crazy he always smokes dust He's got his own room at the back of the bus (ride the city bus) Tour around the world you rock around the clock Plane to hotel girls on the jock '''(visit the ARC gym or locate a varsity athlete) We're thrashing hotels like it's going out of style '''Getting paid along the way cuz it's worth your while (get paid for doing something, a bet does count) Four on the floor, Adrock's out the door (someone must fall at some point in the night) M.C.A.'s in the back cuz he's skeezin with a whore (someone has sex, not a whore) We got a safe in the trunk with money in a stack With dice in the front '''and Brooklyn's in the back (locate dice somewhere on campus) Ain't seen the light since we started this band M.C.A. get on the mic my man (perform karaoke) Born and bred Brooklyn U.S.A. they call me Adam Yauch but I'm M.C.A. '''Like a lemon to a lime a lime to a lemon (tequila shots) I sip the def ale with all the fly women (drink ale, preferably with fly women) Got limos, arena, TV shows Autograph pictures '''and classy hos (autograph a picture and give it to a stranger) Step off homes get out my way Taxing little girlies from here to L.A. '''Waking up before I get to sleep (see someone the next morning who slept and woke up) Cuz I'll be rocking this party eight days a week (find a party) Category:Experimental Bars